zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It´s Called A Matrimony, Sweetheart
(This story serves technically as prequel to Towards A New Future) The cathedral of Zootopia was one of its oldest buildings that had stood there for generations. Rituals and traditions had been performed there for years and years, especially weddings. And now, one was about to take place there too. Inside the 600-year old building, the heroic duo of the city was preparing to getting married. Two months before the event, Nick Wilde had proposed to the best police officer in the city who had saved it on several occasions, Judy Hopps. A long time of both partnership and romance had led them here. He could never forget the night she said yes to him. They had been at Judy´s childhood home at Bunnyburrow, spending a warm summer day with her family. The night during their stay there Nick and Judy shared one last romantic and intimate moment right before he proposed to her. They had already made vows of love to each other and mated together even before the engagement, which was the next step in their love lives. At one of the chambers of the cathedral, the fox was now preparing for the big event alongside his friends. He was currently getting dressed and combing his fur, as his best man Clawhauser was helping him. The jolly fat cheetah had been helping him and Judy get closer to each other for a long time, and he had become one of Nick´s closest friends. "There! You look dashing. Mind if I put a little mustache on? It´d go perfectly with that black and red suit" Clawhauser asked as he helped Nick put on his waistcoat and suit. "No thanks. I´m a groom, not a silent movie villain", the fox laughed, as did the cheetah. "You´ve been waiting for this day for a long time, haven´t you? Oh, you and Judy are just made for each other", he said cheerfully as he put the top hat on Nick. "Yes. I can´t even describe how much she means to me", Nick sighed. He adjusted the tie on his suit, and added a boutonniere on there too. "Not only are you two a great couple, you two also helped to change this city for the better! If it weren´t for you and Judy, discrimination and prejudice would still run rampant here. I wouldn´t even have a job. You two deserve to get hitched, that´s for sure!" Clawhauser reminded. "Thanks. Hey, where are the rings by the way?" Nick almost forgot. "Here, Nick. Ready whenever you are!" Finnick arrived, wearing his best suit and holding a pillow with two golden engagement rings. One of them had a green gem, fitting Nick´s eye color while the other had Judy´s purple. "Makes me almost miss the days when I used to hustle for jewelry", Nick joked as he checked them. "I´d take hustling over paying my soul to get that stuff anyday", Finnick laughed. "These are too long and complicated sentences...do I really have to read this whole thing through?" Bogo arrived, wearing a priest robe and holding notes where Nick had written everything he was supposed to say during the engagement. "Nah, just do your best and get to the point. Besides, this makes for good material for your own inspirational greeting cards", Nick said. "What´s so funny?" Bogo asked as Clawhauser and Finnick laughed. "Everything´s A-Ok with the catering too, Nick. Guess you should taste the cake too, if it´s good enough", Gideon Grey came to the room too, carrying a huge wedding cake with a small separate slice on a different platter. The cake had two adorable-looking toppers too, one of which was a fox and one was a bunny. "I think Clawhauser is better in judging this", Nick handed the platter to the cheetah who tasted it. "Wonderful! Definitely worth serving!" Clawhauser smacked his lips in delight. "Thank you. Ít´s got blueberry frosting on the top, while the filling has carrot flavor. Because what else would they be, really?" Gideon appreciated the compliments. "You´re right. Get the tables ready, Gideon. The ceremony will start soon enough", Nick said. The bride was finishing up her preparations too. After applying makeup on the rabbit´s face, Fru Fru was helping Judy slip into a gorgeous-looking bridal gown. "I designed the bodice and petticoat all by myself, just to fit your size. A little birdie also told me that wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves are your style too", the shrew giggled as Judy looked herself on the mirror. "Oh, it´s beautiful! I especially love the floor-length skirt," the rabbit said. "How do you want to get your ears styled?" Gazelle asked, who was serving as the other bridesmaid. "They´re fine the way they are now. Tiara and veil are all I need for now", Judy brushed her beautifully flowing ears a bit as Gazelle placed the veil and tiara on her head. As the rabbit was almost ready, her parents entered the room. "Oh darling, you look so lovely! Like a princess," Bonnie said. "Thank you", Judy said, trembling a bit. "Are you alright? You look a little nervous", Stu asked. "I feel a little nervous. Getting together with the man I love more than anybody else in the world...can´t believe it´s happening so soon", Judy responded. "Don´t worry, be happy! You´re not entering a crime scene or doing meter maid duty, you´re getting married! This should be one of the happiest days in your life", Bonnie said. "Yeah, I guess you´re right. It´s just one step in my life...but a step which is worth taking, especially with someone who has loved and cared for me throughout my career", her daughter said with a bit of poignancy in her voice. "Are you ready, darling? I sure am ready to give you away", Stu chuckled. "Yes. Let´s do it", Judy said, taking the bouquet on the table. The ceremony was already starting as Nick was waiting at the altar with Bogo. Flash and Priscilla, who served as ushers, opened the doors very slowly, which added a bit of dramatic kick into the situation. Bobby Catmull started playing Here Comes The Bride. Mrs. Wilde was also there, eagerly waiting to see her son get married. Mrs Otterton and a few of Judy´s younger siblings were throwing flowers as the bride finally entered the room, with her parents, Gazelle and Fru Fru escorting her. Judy´s face brightened up as she saw how handsome and happy Nick looked at the altar. The fox was also impressed how beautiful she looked as a bride. "Ahem. Dear friends, today we are here to bear witness to this holy matrimony blah blah blah.... If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever be silent", Bogo tried to get through the ceremony as fast as possible. "No wonder he left the wedding speech afterwards to me. Keeping things short and simple have always been Chief´s thing", Clawhauser whispered to Finnick as nobody objected. "Do you, Judith Laverne Hopps, take this fox as your lawfully wedded husband?" Bogo asked. "I do", Judy said coyly. "Do you, Nicholas P.Wilde?" Bogo asked Nick. "I do", Nick responded without hesitation. "Cite your vows" Bogo said. "I, Judy Hopps, take you, Nick Wilde, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life", Judy said with great sincerity. She meant every word of it, for her love for the fox was so strong. Nick said the same vow next. His mother smiled proudly at him. Finnick then brought the rings, as the two placed them in their paws. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", Bogo finished his routine. Without hesitation, Nick took Judy in his arms and kissed her. Tears of joy flowed from his cheeks, even more than Judy´s. After all these years living as an outcast, he had not only been accepted into the society, but he had now gotten together with the woman he loved. Clawhauser was crying too. "I always knew they´d be perfect for each other", he sobbed. "Hmph. This was much easier than I thought. Maybe when I retire from this police stuff, a job as a priest doesn´t sound that bad after all", Bogo thought to himself as the married couple left the altar to join the wedding party. The party went on simply and joyfully. Gideon Grey´s cookings were enjoyed by everybody, and Clawhauser was giving his big sentimental speech to the guests about how the newlyweds had made Zootopia a better place for everybody. "And here these two, representing the love and understanding between prey and predator, are now finally husband and wife. Can´t find a better way to symbolize this beautiful unity", Clawhauser finalized his speech that everybody clapped to. "I didn´t know you Hopps folk had such delicious wines," Bogo shared a toast with Stu as they tasted the best wines that Bunnyburrow had to offer. The rest of the wedding guests were placing their wedding gifts to a small cart at the middle of the room, and discussing what they had given to them. "You should see the champagne sword I gave them. It´s one of the most expensive family heirlooms I´ve ever owned", Gazelle told. "Or the baking set I gave Judy. It´s the same as my dad´s grandmama used for her cannolis", Fru Fru told. "Judy´s got perfume from me, romantic lingerie from Otterton..doesn´t Nick get anything else besides the silly sword, blueberry muffins from his mom, new police equipment and Stu´s house slippers?" Bonnie wondered. "Don´t tell anyone, but I´ve got a new tuned ride for him. It´s a little shady with the equipment, but he´s used to it", Finnick whispered. He was an expert at tuned cars, and this was the perfect opportunity to give one for his partner in crime. The newlyweds themselves were just calmly sitting on their private table and enjoying the cake. "Who could expect that a farm girl like me would eventually become a fox´s wife", Judy smiled coyly again as Nick fed her cake. "I couldn´t expect finding love on the opposite side of the law either, Carrots", Nick said. After the serving was almost over, Nick and Judy started their wedding waltz as the guests watched in reverence. As their waltz song, Bobby Catmull played their favourite romantic song, simply titled "Love Goes On And On". During the waltz, Judy felt like she was in a bliss. All the hard work and struggles she had faced and overcome had led to this. Happiness with someone she found unexpected love in. He looked at Nick seductively as the dance ended with him leaning up close and kissing her again. The audience clapped as Bonnie and Stu walked up to the newlyweds. "Daughter, I´m so happy for you!" she hugged her daughter. "Welcome to the family, the new Mr.Hopps", Stu shook paws with Nick. "It´s an honor, Dad", the fox said. "Please take good care of your wife, will you Nick?" Bonnie was in tears. "She´s the one who´s better at taking care of me though. Judy was one who started as a cop before me, after all", Nick said as Judy´s parents laughed. "Man, I´m soon going to become a grandpa to adopted foxes", Stu thought to himself. Mrs. Wilde also came to the scene, and hugged Nick. "This is the happiest day of my life, darling!" she was very happy for her son tonight. "Ours too, Mom. Even though I am a Wilde no more, I´ll always love you and be thankful for everything you´ve done for me", Nick Hopps said. "I´m also thankful. Your son deserves all this happiness", Judy added. "You are such a beautiful couple", the vixen pulled out her camera and took a photo of the newlyweds together. Now, the time had come for the new husband and wife to leave. Flowers were thrown as the two walked into the limo outside. "It feels so good to be a part of the finest rabbit family in Zootopia", Nick said as they went in. "Speaking of family, Mr Big sends his regards", Manchas said from the driver´s seat, which startled Judy a bit. "Don´t worry, Mr Big has sponsored our honeymoon, nothing more. It´s not another skunk butt rug or weasel interrogation case", Nick smiled. As the car was starting, the crowd was cheering at the departing newlyweds. Judy and Nick opened the window a bit, waving at the guests. It was also the time Judy threw the garter, which was caught by Clawhauser. Then she threw the bouquet. While her little sisters were eager to catch it, it surprisingly fell in the hands of Bogo himself, who was stunned. "Awww, Chief´s the one who´s getting married next!" Clawhauser laughed. "What? Me? None of your business!" the buffalo snapped. "Business? I hope that doesn´t get in the way of the date you promised with me next week", Gazelle smiled in Bogo´s direction, who turned redder than the fake blood used in Judy´s school plays. The limo left the scene, as Judy and Nick stopped waving at the crowd, and closed the window. "Having the greatest hero of Zootopia as my wife...can´t think of a greater honor than that", Nick leaned closer to Judy. "There is a greater honor. Having someone who changed my view of the world and helped me become who I am to day as my husband", Judy nuzzled the fox. It was truly a well deserved happy ending and a beginning of new life for the new Mr and Mrs Hopps. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Wedding stories Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Nick and Judy's married years